En solitario
by Kmiya
Summary: Mi nombre clave es Batgirl, soy una superheroína a la que finalmente le han dado la prueba más grande de confianza: Por toda una semana tendría que cuidar de Gotham City. Sola.
1. 01

********¤ Advertencias:** ******Post-canon en The Batman pero sin spoilers en sí, Animorphs spoilers hasta el 5. ESTA EN PRIMERA PERSONA.******  
><strong>¤ Notas:<strong> ******Mi Bruja me trollea, hace lo que le da la gana. So, serie de viñetas, más o menos con orden cronológico. **************  
><strong>**** **¤ Extensión** :******** 1,570 palabras.******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Genialgenialgenialgenial. ¡Simplemente _genial_!

¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¡Debí de haber hecho algo horrible en mi vida pasada para que justo me estuviera pasando esto!

A ver, me explico, porque de seguro no estás entendiendo nada y creerás que estoy completamente loca. Casi, pero no.

Soy Batgirl. Y sí, es mi nombre clave. No puedo decirles mi nombre real, ni siquiera hacer una alusión del mismo. Sería demasiado peligroso. Tengo demasiados enemigos y muchas personas podrían ser atacadas solo por ser conocidos míos. Ni que decir que de que, a través de mí, podrían descubrir quienes son los demás.

No. Seré paranoica (es imposible no serlo), así que confórmense con saber mi nombre clave. El cual es muy adecuado. Aunque yo quise que me llamaran Batwoman, pero _nadie_ entendió y me pusieron lo de 'girl'.

Ejem, prosigamos.

Soy una superheroína, pero sin súper poderes, así de cool somos en la familia, ya que ninguno tiene poderes, solo contamos con nuestra inteligencia y nuestro armamento. No me refiero a mi _familia_ de sangre, aunque mi padre es un hueso duro de roer, sino al grupo al que pertenezco. Soy una de las compañeras de Batman, la **primera** compañera, no importa lo que diga el pixie multicolor, mejor conocido como Robin.

Como sea, llevo ya cuatro años trabajando con Batman, peleando contra el crimen e intentando volver de Gotham City una ciudad mejor. Y no es broma. Nuestra misión es seria, muy seria. Además de que es una tarea nada fácil, porque parece que todos los fenómenos del mundo tarde o temprano terminan aquí. O se hacen aquí.

Y por lo mismo mi jefe rara vez sale de la ciudad. No importa lo mucho que cierta persona le insista en ello.

El punto es que, esta semana fue una de esas raras, muy raras, ocasiones. Tuvo un compromiso que ni con su gran ingenio pudo escaparse del mismo. Y se llevó al pixie. Es decir, que la seguridad de Gotham dependía solamente de mi. Por toda una semana.

Iba a cuidar Gotham. Sola.

¿Saben la GRAN responsabilidad que era eso? Y, okay, el jefe me dijo que podía llamar a la Justice League si las cosas se ponían demasiado duras, e igual Flash iba a estar dándose una que otra vuelta. Pero aún así me quedaba sola.

¡Batman confiaba en mí lo suficiente para dejarme sola! No cabía en mí de dicha. Y ni que decir que el primer día todo pasó sin ningún problema. Detuve un asalto a un banco, por una banda que aspiraba a más de lo que en verdad era. Y no me topé con ninguno de los villanos fuertes.

Todo iba perfectamente bien. Hasta hoy.

Apenas había oscurecido y yo me encontraba vigilando las ondas de radio de la policía, cuando _algo_ cayó del cielo. Por lo que alcancé a ver era una especie de esfera azul, de aproximadamente diez metros de diámetro. Lo que más llamó mi atención es que esa cosa _parpadeó_ varias veces. No que le haya salido un enorme ojo y lo abriera y cerrada. Para nada. Sino que se volvía visible e invisible.

De alguna forma me recordó al disco volador que usaba Robin cuando ocurrió todo lo de The Joining, obviamente mucho más grande, y temí que se tratara de otra invasión.

La esfera se fue a estrellar al centro del Parque de Gotham, donde sabía estaba rondando Poison Ivy (se había escapado de Arkam hace un par de semanas y yo sabía que cuando lo hacía volvía el parque su territorio. El por qué aun con esa información no he ido a detenerla es un tema demasiado complicado y no viene al caso). Lo cual no eran buenas noticias.

Tenía que encontrarlo y asegurarme de dos cosas: que no se tratara de The Joining y que Ivy no lo considerada un ataque a la naturaleza.

¿Ya entienden por qué me quejaba al inicio?

Llegué al parque y me detuve. Respiré profundamente varias veces. Tenía que calmarme.

Cuando sentí que ya no iba a explotar entré. Fue fácil ubicar en dónde había ido a estrellarse la esfera. Para mi alivio terminó en un claro, por lo que ningún árbol se vio afectado. Eso evitaba que Ivy se enojara, por el momento. Ahora tenía que confirmar que no se tratara de ninguna invasión y deshacerme de eso antes de que llegara la policía o alguno de los villanos más característicos de mi ciudad decidiera que eso llamaba lo suficiente su atención como para aparecerse.

Me acerqué, pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros pasó algo que no me esperaba.

¡La esfera se desintegró! ¡Simplemente se deshizo! Como cuando le pones agua a un cubo de azúcar.

Pero eso no fue todo. Al ver lo que estaba ahí, lo que había quedado de la esfera. O, más bien, lo que había estado dentro de esa esfera y que había salido a la luz cuando ésta se desintegró, me hizo darme cuenta de que, tal vez, ese ofrecimiento de J'onn sobre prestarme sus enciclopedias sobre las razas que existen en otros planetas no había sido tan mala idea como creía.

Frente a mí, intentando ponerse de pie, estaba un tipo de centauro, más delgado del que como te los muestran en los libros de mitología. Su pelaje era azul y sus manos parecían como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento, aunque tenía más dedos que un humano normal. Y su rostro. Era muy extraño verlo. No tenía boca y la nariz estaba conformada por unas rendijas. Aunque es difícil fijarse en eso cuando lo que más te llama la atención son las antenas/cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Y, créanme, llaman la atención, más que nada por los dos ojos que descansaban en las puntas, los cuales me miraban fijamente, como intentando descifrar quién era.

Logró ponerse de pie y se paró frente a mí y fue cuando lo vi.

¿Dije que sus antenas-ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención? Olvídenlo, me equivoqué horriblemente. Lo que más llamaba la atención y ponía en alerta ese sentido de supervivencia que sé que tengo, pero que a veces lo dudo gracias a mi trabajo era su cola. En vez de una cola normal de caballo, la de él se alargaba y terminaba en un estilo de cuchilla que auguraba que sería mejor no molestarlo.

«_¿Qué eres tú?_» Habló o eso me pareció, pero no tenía boca. No tardé en captar que había hablado directamente a mi cabeza. Telepatía.

―Wow, wow. ¡Pide permiso para hacer eso! ¿Qué no sabes lo que es la privacidad y el espacio personal?

Ya sé, era tonto alegar sobre eso, pero ¡detestaba que me hicieran eso! J'onn lo ha hecho un par de veces y no es algo muy placentero del todo.

La criatura, o el extraterrestre... dude, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía. Como dije, en Gotham hay muchos fenómenos. Bueno, el centauro-pero-no me miró con sus cuatro ojos, como si no comprendiera mi reacción. Por un instante me pareció un niño. Un niño confundido y perdido.

«_Perdón_»

He, eso me hizo sonreír. Íbamos por el buen camino.

―¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Y, soy una humana. Disfrazada pero muy humana, créeme. ¿Y tú?

«_Un andalita_»

Volvió a verme con fijeza, como si esperara alguna reacción en especial de mí. Yo sólo le sonreí y solté un chiflido. Me gustó como sonó el nombre de su raza.

―Bien, andalita. Sé que tendrás miles de preguntas, así como yo las tengo para ti. Peeeeero lo mejor será que te saque de aquí.

Justo terminé de hablar y las sirenas sonaron. No pude evitar sentirme orgullosa. Batman no era el único que lograba hacer que una situación pareciera más dramática de lo normal sin ayuda.

El andalita me miró, desconfiado. Y, hey, no podía culparlo, de estar en su situación yo ya hubiera atacado.

―Mira, soy de las buenas, créeme. Y ese ruido significa que viene mucha gente para acá y no creo que quieras que te vean ¿verdad? Estoy en las mismas. Además, este es el territorio de alguien peligroso y lo mejor será no entrar en conflictos con ella. Así que ¿confías en mí, aunque sea un poco?

Alcé una mano y extendí la otra en su dirección. Se quedó quieto, analizando la situación. Lo entendía, pero ¡debía de darse prisa!

Tal vez sintió mi urgencia y preocupación o no sé, pero tomó una decisión sensata al acercarse.

―Esperemos que tus patas no sean solo de adorno.

«_No lo son, son reales_» Me dijo confundido, parpadeando. No pude evitar reír ante eso.

―Era una broma. Como sea, ¿corres rápido?

«_Estoy seguro que corro mejor que alguien que solo tiene dos piernas_»

¿Eso era un desafío?

―No tientes tu suerte. Ahora sígueme e intenta no quedarte atrás.

Corrí y no pude evitar presumir un poco, colgándome de algunas ramas y haciendo una que otra pirueta, que él apreció con algunas expresiones de sorpresa.

―¿Tienes nombre? Yo soy Batgirl.

«_Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Batgirl?_»

―Hey, con un nombre así no puedes criticar el mío.

No podía llevarlo a la cueva, así que opté por llevarlo a otro lado, a un lugar que suelo usar cuando quiero estar sola.

Estaba llevando a un extraterrestre a mi jardín privado y sin avisarle a la Justice League al respecto.

¿Les dije que me gustaba meterme en problemas? Porque me encanta hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Las críticas son bien aceptadas.<p> 


	2. 02

********¤ Notas:******** Lamento no ser constante, en estos momentos estoy reacomodando muchas cosas, pero no importa cuánto tarde, terminaré todas las historias que tengo pendientes.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

No tardamos mucho en llegar a lo que yo denominaba como _mi jardín privado_, porque prácticamente eso era.

Se trataba de un terreno baldío de 40 x 40 mts² aproximadamente, en la zona norte de la ciudad, casi a las afueras de la misma, oculto gracias a un par de viejos edificios que nadie se explica cómo es que todavía siguen en pie. Lo mejor era que estaba cerca de la zona principal de la ciudad pero a la vez alejada de todo. Se podía ver el Asilo Arkham desde aquí, el cual quedaba al otro lado del lago, así como la mansión Wayne y, si se trepaba a uno de los muros, se lograba observar sin problemas el Departamento de la Policía de Gotham City. En pocas palabras, desde aquí podía vigilar fácilmente los tres puntos más importantes de la ciudad para mí, a la vez que tenía un lugar donde alejarme de todo. Batman no era el único con una guarida secreta. Aunque no la llamaría precisamente de esa forma.

El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de pasto y había algo de hierba, también un par de árboles y varias flores silvestres. Con los años le he ido agregando algunas cosas, como una banca y un tipo de armario que yo misma construí, en donde guardo cosas como una radio, libros y alimento. Desde que entré a la universidad lo tengo algo abandonado, porque me queda bastante lejos. Aún así me alegra saber que nadie lo ha descubierto en todo este tiempo.

Bueno, el punto es que terminé en ese lugar porque fue el único que se me ocurrió donde podría tener a salvo al andalita. Aún tenía que averiguar la razón por la que su nave-cosa extraña se había estrellado en mi ciudad y si venía en paz o todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegamos cada uno se puso en un lado del terreno baldío, intentando recuperar el aliento. Yo lo examinaba y él hacía lo mismo, pero a la vez examinaba todo el lugar. No puedo negarlo, tener cuatro ojos y que dos de ellos sean móviles resultaba ser algo muy apropiado.

― Y bien, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, ¿qué te trae a Gotham City?

El andalita fijó sus ojos-antena en mí y también me miró con sus ojos principales, los cuales se abrieron un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido.

¿Qué? ¿Había dicho algo que no debía?

_«¿Cómo me llamaste?»_ preguntó con un tono que me hizo notar que estaba confundido.

―Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Es tu nombre ¿no?

Movió sus pezuñas, golpeando un poco el suelo. Vaya, no solo estaba confundido, sino también sorprendido.

_«Lo es, pero tenía entendido que era difícil de pronunciar para los humanos.»_

Un momento. ¿Toda su confusión y sorpresa era porque había podido pronunciar bien su nombre no una, sino dos veces?

No pude contenerme y me reí en voz alta.

Aquello, obviamente, solo hizo que la confusión del andalita creciera aún más. No soy experta en extraterrestres (de hecho, los únicos que conocía eran J'onn, un marciano, Superman, un kriptoniano pero que no contaba mucho ya que se crió en la tierra, The Joining, que definitivamente no eran buenos ejemplos y... creo que ya. Uh, definitivamente ocupaba ampliar mi círculo social-espacial), pero al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.

Y se tuvo que topar conmigo, pobre.

―No para todos, azulito. Existimos algunos que contamos con la facilidad de aprendernos y decir sin problemas palabras difíciles como si de saltar se tratara.

_«Pero no estas saltando»_ dijo mientras observaba mis piernas con sus ojos-antenas.

Con eso llegué a la conclusión de que los andalitas o eran demasiado tiernos (ingenuos) o no tenían sentido del humor. O bien pudiera ser una combinación de ambos.

―Lo decía en sentido figurado.

Aximili ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Genial, al parecer no sabía que significaba "en sentido figurado".

―Quiere decir que no lo decía de manera literal. Verás, los humanos tendemos a decir muchas cosas usando comparaciones que a veces resultan un poco exageradas.

_«Entiendo»_ dijo, y movió los ojos principales de una forma que me dio la impresión de que estaba sonriendo _«Uno de mis amigos humanos habla usando ese tipo de comparaciones»_

―¿Amigos humanos? Entonces no es la primera vez que vienes a la Tierra.

Mi afirmación volvió a ponerlo nervioso. No había sido mi intención pero, hey, al menos ahora sabía que tenía amigos entre la raza humana.

Iba a intentar calmarlo pero en ese momento sonó mi celular. Alcé la mano, haciéndole un gesto para que no dijera nada, el número que se mostraba en la pantalla era el de mi padre.

―Pizzería Rin Rin, habla Susana, ¿cuál es su orden? ―contesté sonriendo. Sentí como Aximili volvía a fijar sus cuatro ojos en mí.

―¿Habrá algún día en que contestes como una persona normal? ―me dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la línea, pude notar que contenía la risa.

―Tú más que nadie debería de saber que me gusta ser original. Lo normal aburre.

―Lo sé, Barb. Te hablaba para avisarte que esta noche no iré a dormir. Sé que mañana es el único día libre que tienes por todo el mes en la Universidad y que querías que lo pasáramos juntos, pero ha habido un tipo de explosión en el Parque Central, al parecer algo se estrelló y tememos que sea una batalla territorial entre Poison Ivy y el Pingüino.

La última vez que vi a mi padre, como yo misma, fue hace tres semanas, Batgirl lo había visto hace tres días. Aún así no pude evitar sentirme aliviada de que fuera él quien cancelara nuestro compromiso y no yo. Sobre todo porque llevaba dos días intentando encontrar un modo amable para cancelarlo.

―No te preocupes papá, ya sabes que yo, mejor que nadie, comprendo lo duro que es tu trabajo y lo mucho que te exige. Bueno, creo que tu amigo el caballero de la noche y sus escuderos te entenderán mejor, pero no quiero perder contra esos tres cuando se trata de ti.

Mi padre se rió. Me alegraba saber que a pesar de los años aún tenía la facultad para hacerlo reír tan fácilmente.

―Sabes que para mi tu eres más importante que Batman y sus compañeros. Intentaré ir a visitarte el fin de semana, al menos para ir a comer.

―Si me llevas a otro lado que no sea la cafetería de la universidad me harás la hija más feliz del planeta.

―Es un trato. Te quiero, cariño.

―Yo también te quiero ―colgué y suspiré algo aliviada, una cosa menos en la cual preocuparse.

Alcé la vista y noté que mi querido amigo azul seguía con sus ojos fijos en mí, no sé por qué sentí como si quisiera preguntarme algo y no se atreviera.

―¿Pasa algo?

_«No estamos en una pizzería y creí que habías dicho que tu nombre era Batgirl»_

Inocentes. Definitivamente los andalitas eran demasiado inocentes. O al menos el espécimen que tenía frente a mí.

No pude evitar reírme otra vez.

―Mi nombre clave es Batgirl. Y no, no me llamo Susana, de hecho, mi nombre real es mucho más bonito que ese, pero por cuestiones del trabajo no pudo decírtelo. Y a lo de la pizzería, es una costumbre. Nunca digo dónde me encuentro realmente.

_«¿Trabajas en cubierto?»_ preguntó asombrado, como si finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

―Por algo es la máscara, dude.

_«¿Cómo se llaman tus enemigos?»_

―Hey, azulito, estas hacienda muchas preguntas. ¿Qué te parece un intercambio equivalente? Yo te cuento algunas cosas sobre mi trabajo y tú me hablas un poco sobre ti. Nada de cosas demasiado personales, solo información general que nos permita conocernos mejor ¿te parece?

Lo meditó un poco, sus ojos-antena no dejaron de girar en ningún momento, como si examinara que en verdad estuviéramos solos. Estoy segura que Batman hubiera aprobado esa preocupación. A mí, en cambio, me alegró saber que nosotros no éramos los únicos seres extremadamente paranoicos en el universo.

_«De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué me llamas 'azulito'?»_

―Porque eres azul ―Okay, esa no fue precisamente una buena explicación, lo acepto―. Es un apodo cariñoso. Puedo decir tu nombre completo sin problemas, pero es demasiado largo y cansa. ¿Te molesta?

_«No... creo que no»_

―Prometo decirte así cuando estemos solos. Y, si quieres, tu puedes decirme Red. Pero sólo cuando estemos solos ¿entendido?

Era arriesgado, porque solo dos personas me llamaban así, pero ¿qué tantas probabilidades existían que el andalita y yo, Batgirl, nos topáramos con Ivy o el Comisionado Gordon? Menos de una en millón.

(O al menos eso esperaba).

_«¿Red?»_

Me giré un poco, señalándole mi cabello.

_«Oh, es porque tu cabello es de color rojo»_

―Así es. ¿Qué dices?

_«De acuerdo, Red»_

Sonreí y le invité a sentarse cerca de la banca. Yo me senté y Aximili procedió a _echarse_ cerca de mí.

Lo bueno le había informando a A- _Sebastián_ que toda la noche estaría haciendo trabajo de campo, así que no tendría que reportarme sino hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Pasamos las siguientes horas conversando, así me di cuenta de que, de cierta forma, Aximili era algo así como un adolescente, lo que hizo que me cayera mejor, sobre todo porque era educado y no decía tantas tonterías como el Pixie.

Me costaba admitirlo un poco pero, me gustó conversar con él. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía contarlo todo, hablamos con sinceridad. Y eso es algo que normalmente no puedo hacer. No puedo hablar sinceramente con mi padre, porque muchas cosas que hago él no las aprueba. Tampoco puedo hablar sinceramente con Robin, porque siempre me hace enojar y nos la pasamos compitiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Con Batman ni hablar, tardé casi un año ganándome su confianza y no quería que durara de su decisión por mi culpa.

_Sebastián_ era un tema aparte, sabía que con él siempre podría hablar sinceramente y que siempre tendría un buen consejo que decirme. Pero también sabía que tiene la costumbre de mandar indirectas a medio mundo y no podía arriesgarme a que lo hiciera.

No. Yo no podía hablar sinceramente con nadie. O al menos eso creía.

Me preguntaba si mi nuevo _amigo_ pensaba igual o solo era cosa mía.

Nah, de seguro solo era yo la que pensaba así. Para él no era más que una humana que salía a combatir el crimen disfrazada. Nada más que eso.


End file.
